


Worlds Collide

by SisterWine



Category: Logan/Remy - Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterWine/pseuds/SisterWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe: VERY VERY VERY ALTERNATE!!!!<br/>Disclaimer: Logan, Remy, Jean-Luc and the other X-Men belong solely to Marvel Comics and 20th Century Fox. The other characters in the story belong to me, as well as the idea. No harm intended, no moneys exchanged, no lawsuit needed.<br/>Summary: Alpheria is a planet on the other side of our solar system, occupied only by men, until the shuttle lands in their backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***SPECIAL REPORT***

"This is breaking news from one of our weather satellites. There appears to be, what researchers say, a spaceship entering our orbit. We will keep you updated as the situation progresses. I'm Ted Smithson, see you at Ten."

*change*

"...reports of an unidentified object in our atmosphere. Keep tuned to MNB for live coverage."

*change*

"Breaking news out of Uteria, what appears to be a shuttle is now landing just outside of the city limits. Craig Lawson is on the scene for coverage, Craig?"

*click*

Remy turned off the monitor and finished vacuuming the livingroom. He shook his head and mumbled to himself, "UFOs.... what next? An invasion?" It was his day off from working at the cruiser shop, so he decided to clean the house up before Logan came home. Pushing his long auburn locks over his shoulders, he hurried with the compact but somewhat lethargic bubble of a machine as it cleaned the room row by row.

The front door opened and Logan stepped in, muddy and dirty from working outside all day. He paused in the doorway as Remy pointed a finger at him and threatened him not to move. "How many times are you gonna clean? You just did this last month." Like Remy's occupation, Logan worked mainly on vehicles but, Logan repaired roamers and satellites for the Alpherian orbit.

Putting the bubble down and walking over to wrap his arms around Logan's shoulders and kiss him, Remy smiled and started unsnapping Logan's jumper. "An' in dat short of time, it got dirty again. Sides, my parents are comin' over. C'mon, let's get you in de bath an' cleaned up before dey get here." Kissing the man again, Remy rubbed his left palm over the firm erection that had been hidden behind the jumper. Peeling away the dirty cloth, he bent down to help Logan out of his boots and tossed the suit into the basket by the door. 

Logan turned to close the door, spotting the neighbours across the way. He waved to the two men as they stood on their craftpad. Closing the door, he followed a now naked Remy to the bathroom. "I don't know how long I can stay. They want all of the techs on standby, in case this shuttle 'thing' becomes a problem. I may have to go back in, in the middle of dinner." Standing in the doorway, he watched Remy get the bath ready before pulling his husband close and kissing him.

Remy frowned but nodded. "Do dey know what it is, at all?"

Shaking his head, Logan ran his hands over the tight, soft plains of Remy's backside. "Nope. Strange symbols and colours on the sides of it but, no sign of life. You know as much as I do."

"Hnn." Remy turned back to shut the water off. "Get de towels, would you. I put some clean ones on de bed." He had already added bubbles and scents to it, now all that was left, was he and Logan.

As Logan walked back into the small room, he handed Remy the towels before stepping into the black marble basin and sitting down. Helping Remy in by holding his hand before grabbing his hips as Remy lowered himself down, facing Logan, they kissed. "So, why are your parents coming over, tonight? Why not tomorrow?" Inhaling as puddles of warm water caressed his chest, Logan smiled up at Remy. "Don't they remember what tonight is?"

Remy stared at his lover's chest and massaged it with his palms, softly. "Poppa says dat dadda had a dream about us. Dey just want to check and make sure we're alright." Starting with Logan's lips, Remy kissed his way to Logan's collarbone. Stopping at a hard pink nipple, he looked up. "You don't t'ink it has anythin' to do wit' dis shuttle, do you?"

"Nah. You know how Andrew worries about every little thing. Their baby ain't home anymore so, the parent-mares close in." They kissed again before Logan reached down to lift Remy up so that he could dull the ache of his erection with Remy's tight body around it. They timed their play as they washed so that they could do both and have fun but, as they were about to orgasm, Logan's com beeped from the other room. "Unh, I have to go in."

Smirking and leaning closer, still moving up and down, Remy kissed Logan as he whispered, "You already are."

Logan smirked as well and held Remy to him. "That ain't what I meant. I have to go back to work."

"It's our anniversary. Dey told you dat you get it off."

"I'm sorry, Rem. You know nothing could usually keep me a way from spendin' a day in bed with you but, with this shuttle.... it's gonna create alot of panic. All stations have to be ready." The beeper sounded again and kept them from finishing thier play.

Remy shrugged and got off, disappointed that they couldn't spend their day and night together. "Stupid shuttle."

~~~~

The ding of the door came just as Remy walked out of the bedroom. Fixing the cuffs on his long purple sleeves, he opened the door and smiled as he greeted his parents. "Poppa, dadda." A hug and a kiss to each before inviting them in to sit in the livingroom. "Logan is getting ready to go back to work, all because o' de shuttle." He sat across from them and kept the smile on his face until Logan walked out of the bedroom.

Andrew, Remy's dadda, stood up and kissed and hugged his son-in-law before his husband, Jean-Luc, stood up and followed suit. "They have you going back to work during this? You'd think their Majesties would have the men stay home with their families. I just hope the Kings know what they're doing, putting our young men on the lines like this." He stared into Logan's eyes with such worry that something was going to happen to Logan but, softened as Jean-Luc rubbed his back and reassured him Logan would be all right. Andrew was a year younger than his husband, not showing any grey at all but definately worried about more than he should have. His brown hair was short and well-groomed and gave a curly look to it when he shook his head. Remy had taken after him with his bone structure, as the other 3 boys had taken after Jean-Luc.

Logan shrugged and sighed, "I'm sorry. I'd love to stay and spend the evening with you but, I guess this is as good a reason to get a pardon from my anniversary with Remy." Turning to Remy, they kissed as he stepped past and headed towards the door. "Love you, be back as soon as I can." He finished snapping up the last few poppers of his clean jumper and turned to smile and blow a kiss to Remy before closing the door behind him.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour. It's been cookin all day. Drinks?" Remy smiled and happily waited on his parents and made small talk about what they thought the shuttle was, and why it decided to plunge into their sky.

Jean-Luc had busied himself with watching Remy move around the kitchen, while Andrew made himself at home looking at pictures of both Remy and Logan that hung on the walls of the livingroom. "Does Logan know why he's being called back ta work? Dis shuttle sounds like de King's guards oughta be takin' care of t'ings." He was dressed in a nice shirt that Andrew had talked him into wearing, and pressed pants as if he were going to a meeting.

Shaking his head, Remy grabbed the mitts and pulled out a roast from the oven. "He just said dat dey were on call in case somet'in happens wit' de shuttle." Placing the glass tray on a pad, he turned to his father and leaned on the countre across from him. "Poppa, I don' like dis job he's in. He comes home, too tired for sex, barely eats, long hours, smokes way too much. Mebbe de honeymoon is over?"

"Non. Logan's still in love wit' you, mon fils. He's just busy wit' all of dis strange stuff dat's been goin' on lately. He wouldn't have married you if he didn't love you and want you for always." Jean-Luc placed a hand on Remy's shoulder and reassured him before turning his attention to Andrew, in the other room.

"The shuttle's landed, and the Kings are there to greet the.... visitors?" Andrew had turned on the monitor and stood a few feet away from the screen as he watched the news. "They look like aliens. I hope that isn't their skin." The massive white shuttle had landed, thrusters to the ground, and 4 beings climbed down a small ladder to stand face to face with the Kings of Alpheria. "Oh my!" He was in shock as he stared at the screen. "They're taking their heads off, in front of King Cornelius and King Erik."

Remy and Jean-Luc gave quizzical looks to each other as they listened, and came around the corner to see what Andrew fussed over. "Poppa, dey look like us. But, dey can't be Alpherians. Can dey?" Looking for answers in his father, Remy stepped closer to his parents as Jean-Luc held a disbelieving Andrew in his arms.

~~~~

"Hey, Logan! How's your little man? Is he really pissed about you spending your anniversary away from him?" Grant, Logan's pal in the field, called to him across the hangar lockerroom.

Logan smiled and placed his personal items back into his locker and shut the door. "Naw, that's all the fun of make-up sex." Strolling over and sitting down on the bench while waiting for his friend to finish dressing again, he added, "What's the latest on this shuttle thing? Anyone know where it came from?"

Grant shook his head and snapped up his jumper before turning to face Logan. "It landed just before you got here. The aliens inside took off their heads in front of the Kings, four of them. King Cornelius is calling a conference and the palace guards are standing by. King Erik wants a closer look to examine these creatures and their craft before turning them over to the public. We get temporarily promoted to guards until His Majesty is satisfied with his inspection."

The crewchief opened the hangar door and walked several steps into the large room before stopping and shouting over the chatter from the small group of men. "Let's go boys! Their Majesties have requested that ALL personnel be on the pads. Keep your eyes open and try to steer the media clear until King Erik readies his statement. Call the other halfs if you need to. Right now, get out there!"

The men filed out in no particular semblance, Logan talking and laughing to the blond haired man beside him. They made jokes about what the beings may look like or what they might want, in terms of food or fuels. However, neither, nor any other of the group, had thought that the small shuttle would be massive, and the being had bigger bodies than heads, while holding their outer heads in their arms. All fourteen men stopped in the doorway to the hangar, and stared with their mouths agape. 

"I think I need to call and tell Remy I probably won't be home this week." The awe in Logan's voice clung to him as he filed stiffly forward into position. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his com and dialed home. "This is gonna be one long make-up sex."

 

Continue...???


	2. Chapter 2

King Cornelius was a stout old man of 63, greying at the sides of his chesnut hair, but didn't have a visible wrinkle to prove it. His royal robes filled the parts of the throne that his body did not. Passive but cautious hazel eyes stared at each of the beings, one by one, before he spoke as his mate sat down beside him. Cornelius wasn't quite sure of what to think about the visitors or their craft but, as Erik sat down, he noted nothing upsetting from his expression. "I am King Cornelius of the planet Alpheria. From whence do you come?" When he spoke, his voice filled the vast and crowded room. Peering down from several feet above them, his attention was turned to one visitor who was brave enough to take one step forward and act as a speaker. 

One of the four looked different from the other three. He wore a visor over his eyes and had politely declined to take them off when asked by the guards. "Your Majesty, we come from a planet called Earth. Our shuttle was engulfed in an asteroid shower and we were knocked off course. It was by luck that we were able to land here, safely. We don't mean any harm, just to have our shuttle repaired and let us be on our way." His firm voice hadn't faltered at the steps that led up to where the two royal men sat.

"What do you require from us. I have seen your technology on your 'shuttle' and have found it not of our knowledge." King Erik was also stout but considerably younger than Cornelius. A man of 45 yet still looking as boyish as mid 20s, stared at another with a white patch in their hair, as they stepped forward.

The white and brown haired visitor looked up at King Erik and then Cornelius as a wave of curiosity loomed over them. "It's an easy fix. Any auto mechanic can fix it blindfolded." Their voice was different from the one with the visor. As they spoke, it cracked and squeaked in high tones, possibly from holding their body differently as they stood there.

Cornelius rose halfway from his chair, angered by the words the visitor had used. "You dare talk to the Kings of Alpheria in those words!?" A hand on his arm guided him to sit back down and relax a moment.

Erik's brow furrowed in question. "What is this 'auto mechanic' you speak of? How do we get in touch with him to help you on your journey?" Strawberry hair glistened in the lighting as he sat forward to better observe the second speaker. "What are your names?"

"Ah'm Rogue, this is Scott," pointing to the man with the visor, "Jean, and Bobby." Pointing to the other two that stood still behind them, Rogue continued and answered the King's question. "Don't ya have cars here?" Pausing, Rogue took a minute to view the surroundings of the throne room. "You know, like shuttles and things to get ya from one place to another? A mechanic can be a he, she, it, anything that works on transportation."

"She?" Erik sat back and looked around the court. "This 'she' is a god of some sort?"

Rogue was taken aback at the question. "No. A she is what Ah am. Jean's a she, too."

Panic had set in and the room filled with talk and gasps of what the visitors were. Voices rose and forced Erik to stand up and quiet his court. By now, Cornelius stood beside his husband and clapped his hands once. The echo of the clap bounced off of the far walls and silenced the court as quickly as it had started. Both Kings looked at each other and tried to define the meaning of "she" silently between them.

"My husband and I will search for this 'auto mechanic' to fix your shuttle. In the meantime, please accept our hospitality with a meal and a rest and whatever else you desire." Erik reached for Cornelius' hand behind the comforts of their robes. "My guards will show you to the guest quarters, where you can change and rest." He waved a hand to the left of the throne and several armed men filed in to escort the visitors to their appointed quarters.

~~~~

Cornelius and Erik sat at the head of the long table that had been decorated with foods of all kinds, meats, breads, fruits, and drinks, while the four visitors sat two on each side. They had both changed attires to wear colourful but calm robes. Erik wore a more passive navy tunic with matching leggings. The sleeves of his tunic were tight from wrist to elbow but puffed from elbow to shoulder. His crown was a thin gold band with rubies and diamonds placed around the middle. "Are your chambers to your liking?" After a bite of roasted and seasoned pork, Erik took a sip of red wine and glanced at the four visitors who nibbled at the food on their plates.

"They are very comfortable, your Majesty, thank you." Jean finished chewing and swallowed before smiling and speaking softly to their hosts. Both she and Rogue had been given white tunics with long, flowing sleeves and leggings, while Scott and Bobby had been given robes of green or turquoise.

Both Kings smiled at the compliment. 

Cornelius watched Jean take another bite and chew it. "Tell us of Earth, please. Are there many Shes, there?" He sat to Erik's left, dressed in a maroon tunic with matching over tunic, sleeves only puffing at the shoulders. Both his tunic and over tunic was trimmed in velour with a black belt around his tunic. His leggings were a lighter colour of burgundy but blended in with his robes. His crown was much taller and plainer than Erik's, yet spoke volumes of his royalty. A heavy jeweled necklace of gold and emeralds hung from his neck and nearly touched his black belt when he sat down.

Jean gave a quizzical look to Rogue but turned back to answer the question in grace. She smiled simply set her fork down to explain. "There are billions of women on Earth. Some are young, some are old, but we are regarded as equals to most, and life-givers to our children." Her hands lay folded in her lap and she paused patiently to let the two kings digest the strange culture.

"Do you mean that you are the gods that bring life to children and determine what they will be?" Erik felt questionable about what they had let into their kingdom. Magic beings who threatened their way of life were now giving him doubts of his decision. 

"No," Jean stated calmly. "That is another being altogether. Women are the vessels that carry and birth the children. The men also have a part in creating a child, with a woman." 

Cornelius sat back from the table and collected his thoughts. "I see." A pageboy hurried quietly up to his side and handed him a note from the crewchief in Logan's unit. He read the note and then passed it along for Erik to read.

As he read the note, Erik felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and dreaded telling the visitors for fear of angering them. Clearing his throat and sitting up straight, Erik rubbed his chin and took a breath. "It seems that there is trouble in finding a man skilled enough to repair your shuttle. We have received word that our guards are searching in other departments to come up with a team for you." He turned back to the pageboy, who remained standing next to Cornelius, and waved him over. "Bring me the project manager of this unit."

The boy bowed, glanced at the four guests, and hurried out of the room to fetch Logan.

~~~~

Erik paced his plush chambers, waiting for the pageboy to return with Logan. A knock at the door made him pause a moment. "Come." Returning to his pacing, he noticed that Logan had followed the pageboy into the room.

Logan came to a stop a few feet away from the King, and bowed humbly. "You sent for me, yer Majesty?" He watched Erik as he continued to pace with a concerned look on his face.

The King paused again, his back to Logan. He breathed calmly and thought of what to say. "It has come to our attention that our technology does not match that of this planet called 'Earth'. We are concerned that we may not get our visitors on their way. Tell me, Logan, have you found a man to complete what they ask of us?" Erik stared out the window at the night sky that blanketed the sparsely lit city. He thought it best to have a private chat with Logan while Cornelius was given a tour of the alien shuttle.

"No sire, I haven't. However, I do know of someone I might convince, who might know how to help?" It was an offer that he knew full well he would have to romance Remy very well to get him to at least look at the strange shuttle.

Erik turned around and looked hopeful at the man. "Give me a name, and I shall have my guards bring him to me."

Quickly recalling the last time the royal guards called upon Remy, and instantly corrected himself. "Uh, yer Majesty, if I may entice him to come, he may be more understanding of the situation?"

"Your husband?"

"Yes, sire."

"No." Erik turned back to the window. "Find another man."

Logan sighed inwardly and lowered his gaze to the floor. "Sire, what happened with the royal transport roamer was an accident. And the kid's the best roamer repairer on this side of the planet. Forgive me if I've stepped out of line but, give him another chance, my Lord."

Looking over his shoulder at the smaller man, Erik took a breath before nodding and reluctantly agreeing to let Remy help out. "It seems to me, it is your anniversary night? I shall give you 2 hours to convince him to help. But, let him know, we may very well be on the brink of war if we do not send these visitors back to their planet."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, sire." Logan bowed and backed out of the room to hurry back to Remy.

~~~~

It was late, and Remy had long ago said goodnight to his parents and went to bed. He lay sleeping on his right side, and faced the window, barely waking to hear the front door open and close. Holding his breath to hear the footsteps coming closer to the bedroom, Remy rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. "Logan?" Laying naked under the covers, he felt the dark figure crawl up from the end of the bed to lay beside him and kiss his cheek.

"Just me." Shifting to lay on his side, Logan draped an arm over his lover and kiss a soft cheek again. "I have a favour to ask-- actually, it's from the King."

Remy sighed and rolled back to face the window. "Non, uh uh." He knew where this was going and wanted no part of it. Closing his eyes to sleep, he groaned as Logan's hand slid down his warm and naked front. "Non, don't want to have not'in ta do wit' dat shuttle. Because o' dat roamer, de Kings take deir roamers to Eli's."

Logan sat up but as he let his hand find Remy's limp manhood, he thought of what to say to change his mind. Massaging the shaft and tickling the tip with his fingers, he smiled as Remy was beginning to respond. "That was ten ages ago, you were still a kid. They aren't going to treat you like that forever. Show them what you can do with this shuttle." Bending down to kiss Remy's shoulder, he could feel the manhood come alive in his hand.

"Non. If I blow dis one up, I'll get in BIG trouble." 

Smiling as his massagings were making Remy moan, Logan started to roll him over and kiss his way down, peeling back covers as he went. "Ya know, Eli was at the hangar earlier, and he had no idea of what to do. King Erik personally told me to bring you in. We both know what you can do, and if you fix this craft, I'll bet you'll have them both bringing every roamer they can think of back to your shop."

Remy blinked at his husband. "Dey told you to seduce me, an' den drag me back to your work, all sweaty an' sticky from sex?"

Logan kissed him and smirked. "That was how I thought it out in my head. I'd love to see you workin' naked on that big shuttle. I'd personally supervise that site." He moved his hand from Remy's manhood to capture Remy's own hand and place it against the jumper material that peaked with Logan's excitement.

"So, how long did dey give you to win me over?"

"Two hours." Kissing Remy again, Logan crawled on top of him and started unfastening his poppers.

Remy happily moved his hands to help with his husband's jumper, before reaching up to the mantle of the headboard, on his side, for the jelly. As he opened the bottle, Logan dipped two fingers in and coated himself while Remy moved the covers from between them. Spreading his legs, and holding Logan's hips, he gasped as Logan slipped in easily. A rhythm started and Remy moaned to keep pace, his senses going wild from the kisses and movement at two opposite ends.

Logan also gasped as he moved a bit more quickly. Ice blue on black eyes stared into blood red on black before both closing and kissing again. Whimpering into the kiss as he paced himself a little faster, Logan could feel Remy's hands squeeze and scrape at his back and sides as he stroked Remy's erection; tripling the sensation for his lover.

Both of Remy's legs spasmed and bent as Logan tugged a little harder on him. "Oh my Logan! My Logan," he cried out as he couldn't stop himself from spilling his release on his firm stomach. His words were enough to cause Logan to reach his peak and spill into him with a growl.

They lay there, still connected, for a long while as Remy weighed the options of the proposal. "Dese beings,..... dey're friendly?" A whisper had caused Logan to stir from on top of him.

"I have spoken to one named, Scott. They don't seem dangerous. Two of them are 'shes'. The Kings are not wanting to upset them, that's why they called me in to think of getting you." Logan raised up to his elbows to look at his lover's dark face. The moonlight had caressed Remy's features so softly that it was exciting him all over again.

"Dese 'shes' are magic?"

Logan's brow furrowed. "I don't know. I heard a few of the men say that one of them can move things with their mind, while the other one has a touch issue. I'm guessin' it's best not to upset them." Reaching down to slide himself out, he moved to lay on his side beside Remy. "So, you'll do it?"

Remy nodded reluctantly. "But, only if you're dere, wit' me."

"I can't promise. But, I'll try."

Next?


	3. Chapter 3

Remy stepped into the hangar, beside Logan, and was immediately drawn to the enormous object that sat on the platform in the middle of the room. "Wow. It's big." The words escaped his mouth before he could make sure that he was the only one to hear the comment. He stood there, in his work clothes, blinking up at the shuttle while King Erik accompanied Rogue and Scott over to greet them. Spotting his King out of the corner of his eye, Remy quickly turned and bowed low to Erik, "Your Majesty."

King Erik smiled as Remy remained bowed. "I see Logan has managed to talk you into assisting us in repairing the visitor's shuttle. How soon do you think you can be finished?" His amber on black eyes met Remy's as Remy stood up to answer the King's question.

Remy took a breath and looked back at the shuttle before guessing to himself. "I think I might be done by the end of the week, if I have enough parts at de shop." He paused and looked over at the two other people with the King. Feeling himself not being able to speak, or breathe, his breath caught as he looked from the one with the visor to the one with the white patch of hair.

"They are two of our visitors, who will assist you with their technology." Erik spoke up as he watched Remy's shy stare at Rogue. "Logan, I will await your report on his -progress- in the morning." Smiling at Logan, who stood beside Remy, Erik glanced back to Remy before bidding farewell. "We will be counting on your professionalism, Remy. Don't discourage us," Erik warned as he walked back to the palace roamer to return to his husband.

Remy bit his lower lip as the King walked away before catching himself and remembering that he was being stared at by 3 people. "Bon Jour, visitors." Remy smiled and bowed curtly as Logan placed a hand on his back to lead them to the shuttle.

As they stepped closer to the large shuttle, Remy was beginning to have more and more doubts about completing his work. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared up at the open hatch. It was bigger than any roamer or trak he had worked on and just peeking inside from the ground, wasn't comforting him to see different components that stuck out.

Rogue stepped forward and smiled at Remy as she put her left foot on the first step. "C'mon shugah, I'll give ya a look around," she flirted with him, and winked, knowing that Logan was watching her.

~~~~~

Scott and Logan took a minute to glance at the internal plans of the shuttle, while Rogue was giving Remy a guided tour of the inside. "I think Rogue is a bit taken in with your friend." Scott hadn't turned from looking at the plans to see Logan's eyes grow wide as he stared back at Scott. 

"He's doin' this as a favour for me. He's also the best roamer fixer in the city." Logan turned back to the plans, calming himself from the thoughts of Rogue stealing his husband away.

Scott's brow furrowed as he stepped back to finally look at the other man. "It's alright. Rogue wouldn't harm him, she just has a small crush on him." He caught a glimpse of Logan's uneasy expression and switched gears. "Unless he already has someone?"

"Yes," Logan stood back from the table and took a deep breath as he stared at Scott calmly, "me. Yesterday was our five aged anniversary."

"Aged? Married?"

Logan nodded.

"You mean to tell me that there are no women at all on this planet?" Scott looked around the hangar but all he saw were men, some holding hands, others talking about work and laughing about whatever. Even the Kings had struck him oddly that they were both men, and not a King and his Queen.

"Wo...men?" Logan raised an eyebrow and looked around, at his co-workers.

Jean strolled up behind them and explained for her husband. "A woman is another way of saying, 'she,' or 'her.' On Earth, men marry the women. We live somewhat similar to your people but, as two separate sexes."

Blinking in disbelief, Logan crossed his arms in front of him and studied both of them. "So, men don't live together..... on your planet? They don't share love like we do?"

Scott was quick to reassure him. "They do but, it's a difficult situation. It's not as..... open.... as it is here. It's a long story."

Logan had wanted to say something but everytime he opened his mouth to speak, he would close it again, releasing a sigh of mild confusion. Spotting Remy coming back down the steps from the shuttle, he smiled and reached a hand out as the young man walked up to join them.

Taking Logan's hand, Remy let out a sigh and smiled at Jean and Scott. "Good news, I t'ink I can fix it. De tools might be hard ta adjust but, I can do it."

Jean smiled kindly at Remy. "What can we do to help? We have some tools, and know how to use them but, not for shuttles."

"Oh, don't worry, chere, Remy can fix anythin'. Ya leave everyt'in' ta me, non?" Remy felt awkward as he spoke to Jean, thinking he should at least bow to her as if she were royalty.

Bobby had finished his assigned shuttle reports and had stepped up to the group in time to hear Remy vow to fix everything, and chimed in, "How soon can you be done?"

Turning around to look at the man who spoke to him, Remy gave two blinks inbetween the question and his answer to get a feel for the visitor who seemed to have a grudge against him. "I could be done in a week, monsieur."

Feigning a smile, Bobby stared directly at Remy in an impatient tone. "Great, so.... how about we get going so we can leave this place?" It was no secret that Bobby either didn't want to be on Alpheria, or that Rogue had started flirting with Remy and he wasn't wanting to allow it. Bobby had tried hard over the last year to get Rogue to go out with him, and now Remy seemed to be ruining his chances even greater than Earth men.

~~~~~

Remy slid out from lying on his back, on a board, under a control panel and wiped his hands on a rag that was hanging from his right pocket. Sighing deeply to himself, he shoved the rag back into his pocket and stood up. He had been working for most of the pre-dawn morning and had thought about getting some sleep but, he wanted to finish and prove to the Kings that he was the best man for the job. "Maybe somethin to drink," he whispered to himself.

Climbing out of the shuttle and walking down the steps, Remy blinked himself awake and looked about the nearly deserted hangar. The clear roundish container of water sat on a table at the far end of the hangar, and beside it sat Logan's cup that he let Remy use for himself. He smiled and scooped up the cup to fill it again with cool water from the container. As he took a drink, he felt someone enter the hangar and make their way over to him. Swallowing and lowering the cup from his mouth, Remy turned to see Rogue standing beside him with a plate of bread and jam. "Merci, she." Remy smiled and blushed as he wasn't sure how to address her.

Rogue laughed and set the plate down beside the container, on the table. "You can call me Rogue, Ah'm not into formalities. And, the formal word for a lady is, ma'am," she winked. She took a step closer to him only to have him take a step back, and then another as she backed him slowly up against the wall. "Such pretty eyes, you have. Didja know that they glow when you blush?"

"Oui. Logan tells me dat, all de time." Remy blushed even more as she stepped closer and he found himself pinned against the wall. He avoided her stare and tried to think of an excuse to get away from her but, all he could think of was Logan. "I- uh- I think mebbe I should get back ta work."

"You've been up there for hours, the sun is up. Why don't ya show me around-- as a break-- maybe even get some food inta ya?" A sly grin quirked on her lips as Rogue ran a gloved finger over his left jawbone.

Remy smiled politely but declined getting something to eat. "De faster I get done, de faster we can get you all back to your planet."

Rogue stepped back and reached for the plate of bread and jam. Taking a slice and lifting it to Remy's mouth, she added, "Don't make excuses, or you'll end up sick. Have a bite....... for me?"

Giving in and taking a bite, Remy chewed and smiled to show her that her hospitality was appreciated. "I -uh....." Not getting the chance to finish what he was going to say, he found himself suddenly face to face with an angry Bobby. His eyes grew wide as he was held there, by his jumper, and forced to watch in horror as Bobby iced himself up and glared at the Cajun. "Mon Dieu!" Remy shook and swallowed a lump in his throat, wondering what the visitor would do to him.

"Are you making moves on my girl?"

Remy shook his head. "Non." Watching Bobby ice up had startled him but it wasn't enough to keep him afraid of the visitor. Remy could handle his own in fights, and being in one was nothing new. He was, however, unsure of just what Bobby could do to him with Bobby being from another solar system altogether.

"Bobby! Stop it!" Rogue's voice rose to gain the attention of the crew just coming in for their shift, on the other side of the hangar. "Leave him alone. He wasn't doin' anything!" Her voice was loud enough to draw the attention of the other two visitors, as well as Logan's as she stepped forward to pull them apart.

A low, deep growl came from behind Rogue as an angry Logan moved to stand in between Remy and Bobby. Growling again, Logan placed a hand on Bobby's icy chest and forced him to take a step back. "I think you might want to rethink attacking my husband."

"Your what?" Both Rogue and Bobby had stated at the same time and stared at Logan.

Bobby stepped back and blinked at Logan before returning his gaze on Remy. "You and him are--?"

Remy nodded.

Bobby de-iced himself and turned to walk away, not acknowledging any of the others that called to him.

Looking at each other, Remy and Logan were perplexed as to why Bobby had just stormed away from them without an apology or explanation. Logan turned around fully to check if Remy was alright, before telling him that Remy needed some down time to sleep and recuperate.

Remy finally agreed and let Logan lead him out of the hangar as Scott and Jean both apologised for Bobby. "It's no problem. I'll get some sleep and be back, no?" He had to wait while Logan told Grant where he was going, and then stop and chat with Grant and a few others for a few minutes before they were finally able to leave. Neither one brought up what happened with Bobby but, neither could easily forget the commotion.

 

Next.....


	4. Chapter 4

Logan pulled the roamer up to the house and powered down. He looked over at Remy, who was contently dozing deep enough to be completely unaware of where he was when Logan shook him. "Rem? Remy? Wake up, hey, we're home."

Soft ruffling of his left shoulder and a sudden stir as the lack of the engine running and movement was enough to wake Remy from his nap. "Okay," he breathed. Turning to face Logan, and snuggle down into the seat, Remy closed his eyes and fell back asleep. He didn't even flinch as Logan's door opened and then shut with small noise.

"Fine, I can take a hint. Gettin back at me for ruinin' our anniversary, right? Not that I mind carryin you into the house but, I think we could both use a rest from the heavy liftin." A grunt here, a groan there but, Logan obliged and effortlessly carried Remy into the house and made his way to the bedroom.

With his arms around Logan's neck and his head on Logan's shoulder, Remy inhaled deep the scent of a few hours of hard work, oil, and aftershave Andrew had given him as an age gift. Remy curled around him and purred even more as Logan held him slightly tighter. He mumbled something that sounded like terms of affection into Logan's ear but were jumbled as he was being laid down on the bed.

"Yea yea, horseshoes and belt buckles to you too." Logan pulled the comforter over Remy and straightened to look down at his husband a moment before turning to leave.

Remy caught a hand as it swung when Logan turned away from him. Slitting his eyes open, Remy waited for Logan to look at him before clearing up what he initially said, "I love you."

Smiling, Logan turned and knelt down beside Remy. "I love you too. But, it sounded better when it came out beforehand."

Scrunching his nose at Logan, they exchanged playful teases before Remy brought Logan's hand up to his lips for a kiss.

"Ya know, Rem, I've been thinkin'. After all this, maybe we should ask the Kings' permissions if we might have a baby?" In his seriousness, Logan had looked away from Remy, and didn't see the surprise in the younger man's eyes.

Remy sat up. "T'ought you say dis house is too small for t'ree of us?"

Logan turned to look at his love, and smiled, "so we'll move?" He could see the confusion setting in Remy's eyes and leaned in to kiss him. "Think of it as a belated anniversary gift? But, right now, you get some sleep and then think of your answer." Kissing Remy's forehead and standing up, Logan made his way to the door before he was stopped again by Remy.

"If you want dem, den oui. I want one, aussi."

Logan smiled and then whispered for Remy to get some sleep, and that he'd be back in a few hours.

Remy listened to Logan leave and go back to work, as he rolled onto his right side and smiled contently to himself. He had always wanted a family but time, money, or individual feelings just didn't seem to add up the way he had hoped. However, first thing was first, sleep, then back to work, then a cheerful/tearful goodbye to the visitors, then talk about children. Closing his eyes, it took him two minutes before he was dreaming about he and Logan chasing two little boys around the backyard.

~~~~~~~~

Logan had been back to work for about 2 hours when Rogue walked up to him in the middle of tightening a few bolts on another roamer, across the hangar from the shuttle. "Somethin' I can do for ya,- uh- she?" He looked up from what he was doing and paused long enough to grab his cloth from his backpocket and wipe his hands. Straightening, Logan blinked and waited for her answer.

Laughing softly, Rogue corrected him once again, "it would be ma'am, in this form." She smiled politely and looked for a way to easily put what she wanted to tell him. "Ah- Ah'm sorry about how Bobby acted this afternoon. Ah guess, it was partially mah fault. An' if Bobby hurt him in any way, Ah hope he knows Bobby didn't mean to?"

Logan leaned in to hear her better, and tilted his head so that his left ear was closer to her words.

"Ya see, Bobby an Ah are a couple, and-- well, he gets kinda jealous when there's other guys around." Rogue began a nervous habit of playing with the zipper on her bomber jacket.

Clearing his throat, Logan stepped back and took a breath. "So, where does your hand in this come in?"

Rogue became frustrated with her nervous twitch, that she shoved away her zipper and stiffened. "Ah guess Ah got too close to Remy, and some things happened, and Bobby got mad. Ah didn't mean ta scare him, but Ah think Bobby did a better job at that. Bobby said he'd apologise to Remy, later, but Ah just wanted to explain to you what happened. Hope he ain't too upset....?"

Nodding, Logan smiled, "He's mainly tired. But, I'm sure he'll understand. I'll pass it along to him."

"Uh, thanks," she smiled, relieved, and let him get back to his work. She watched him for some time after that, until he went to retrieve Remy, and wondered just what Logan thought of her apologising to him. She felt awful that Bobby chose to assault Remy, rather than talking it out to him. "Why are men always such jerks?" Rogue began whispering to herself as she kept herself occupied until Logan and Remy returned. She didn't realise Grant had come up behind her to drop off a workbench they needed to finish the job.

"Did you mean the men on your planet, or this one?" Grant had set down the workbench and toolbelt as she turned around to see who was talking to her.

Rogue's wide eyes and open mouth made Grant force back a smile as he stood up. "Ah'm sorry, you are?"

Grant held out a friendly hand for her to shake, "I'm Grant. I work with Logan, on the other side of the hangar. I heard what happened earlier, and don't worry about it. Although, that comment about jerks.....?" Quirking a confused look at her as her gloved right hand shook his bare right.

"Uh- Ah meant the men on Earth, shugah." Smiling as she felt she had made a friend, Rogue leaned in to ask him a more personal question, "are they really married?"

Grant laughed outright at the question. "I'm afraid so. Remy is quite the lucky one to catch Logan." His hazel on black seemed to gleam and hold back a secret that only he knew. "If you ask me, both of them like to flirt but, they both know who sleeps on the other side of the bed. LeBeau's a sweet kid, he'll understand about your mishap." With a wink, Grant went back to his work, leaving Rogue to mull over what he said.

Somehow, Rogue felt a little bit better about the events that morning. Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, she reopened her eyes to see Logan and a rested Remy walk back into the hangar. She bit her lower lip and waited for Remy to notice her as he walked by, talking to Logan. Mainly feeling like a fool, Rogue opened her mouth to call to him but heard Jean's call to her, instead of her own words that never surfaced from her lips.

Jean telepathically called to Rogue, once more, from underneath the thrusters of the shuttle, and waved her over. She had watched as Rogue talked to Logan, and then Grant but decided to stop her from talking to Remy right away. Waiting until Rogue landed gently beside her, Jean sighed and glanced back at the auburn-haired young man climbing the steps into the shuttle. "I think it best for you to wait to talk to him. Give him time to get back into things, here. It is Bobby's turn to make amends with Remy, now."

"Ah know, Jean. Ah just hate walkin on eggshells 'cause of somethin' that frozen puddle said. We're supposed ta keep good relations with these people, an' Bobby'll destroy what we built, if we leave it up to him. Grr! Damn him and his jealous streak!" Slamming the heel of her boot into the pavement as she cursed Bobby, she looked away from Jean in a moment of shame.

Jean spoke softly but sternly, as she placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "We both know what happened this morning, Rogue. It wasn't entirely Robert's fault."

"It was harmless, Jean. Ah wasn't gonna do anything to him. Besides, he's married."

"I know. Just let him come to you, Rogue."

Nodding, Rogue averted her eyes and agreed to Jean's suggestion. "Ah think Ah'll go catch a nap, and let him work without lookin over his shoulder for me."

Jean smiled. "Sleep well, then."

Rogue decided to walk back to guard that had transported the visitors to the hangar, and told him to escort her back to the palace.

~~~~~~~

Not two minutes after Rogue's pod had left the hangar, Remy came back out of the shuttle and headed for the water container. He wore one of his old orange jumpers, with the long sleeves rolled halfway up his arm, and the legs still came down to cover the tops of his boots. He was clean and smelled of lilac soap. His long hair was once again pulled back into a ponytail but, this time tucked under his jumper.

Taking a cup and holding it under a giant glass bubble, Remy turned the knob on the front to the left and filled his cup. Turning the knob off and raising the cup to his lips, he had time for one cool sip before he heard his name come from behind him. Remy froze in place. This voice was different, calming and gentle. 

"How are you feeling, Remy?" Jean waited patiently for him to turn around.

Smiling, Remy turned around to answer her. "Oui, feeling much better. Merci."

Jean smiled back in return. "Good. I was wondering how far you've gotten with the engine."

"Still repairin de wires. Alot of dem were melted into a clump. It might take a few days to separate dem an' switch dem out. I have some spares at my shop, was gonna go get dem and see if dey might work." Remy took a few more sips of the cool water before replacing the cup on the table beside the container.

Nodding and thinking about the time limit, Jean measured it with her part of the work. "I've been repairing the controls, just above you. Some of the switches are damaged pretty badly, would you happen to have something similar, at your shop?"

Remy thought about the shuttle's controlboard, and the spare knobs and switches at his work. "I might have somethin'." Hesitating before finishing his thought, he had to remind himself that Jean and Rogue were two different people. "If you would like to come wit' me," he paused, "I t'ink we might find somet'in dat works?"

Jean blinked and thought. "That sounds like a nice idea. I'd like to get a little more personal perception of the life outside the palace, if you don't mind?"

Remy smiled. "Jus' gimme about 10 minutes. Logan has de keys."

"I believe he's in the office." Jean pointed to the far right side of the hangar, she gave a small smile as Remy stared at her in wonder.

"Merci." Remy was left bewildered at how she knew where Logan was, let alone what he was going for. As he walked briskly over to the office to find Logan, he kept the thought of it in the back of his mind.

Jean had turned around to go tell Scott where she was going, and then fetch a guard to accompany her and Remy to the shop. By the time she met back up with Remy, he was waiting by the hangar door, with cardkeys in hand. "Shall we go?"

"After you," Remy smiled and followed her out of the hangar, before leading her over to a borrowed company pod. The pod sat low on the ground and had small wheels, 3 on each side. A topless, green mobile that looked like an old fashioned Camaro, only handles for a wheel, and no gearshift. Remy waited for the guard to sit in the back, and Jean to sit in the passenger seat, beside him, before he slid the card into the ignition slot and started the pod. "Dis pod has a tendency to jerk so, you might want to hang on to somet'in." Pressing a button, Remy backed out of the space, and pointed the pod in the direction of his shop.

Next......


	5. Chapter 5

Erik paced his quarters, hands behind his back and head bent in thought. He had spoken with Logan about how Remy was coming with the shuttle, and was uncertain at the reassuring feedback. It was the small impeding doubt that kept him from his husband's bed, and his thoughts on things other than kingdom matters. He wanted to go down and see for himself just how Remy was coming but felt that if he intruded too deeply on things, Remy might back away completely. His pacings increased in speed and his thoughts became more intense that he didn't hear Cornelius enter the room and step beside him. Erik breathed heavily and stopped in midpace and stared intently at the floor.

"Erik."

It had taken Erik hearing his name several times before he realised that he was not alone in the room. "Hm?" Erik looked up at his husband and absently smiled, "yes love?" As if robotically, he leaned over and kissed his mate.

"My bed is cold, Erik. Come warm it with me." Cornelius grabbed Erik by the waist and pulled him closer so that their hips bruised against each other. "It is time for us to give our kingdom an heir, and I am exceptionally willing tonight." Kissing his mate in a more passionate gesture, Cornelius reached down to stroke Erik's arousal.

Erik moaned in approval and wrapped his arms around his husband, whispering into Cornelius' ear as he was lifted from his feet, "After I have you inside me, my king." A genuine smile as Cornelius registered his offer and carried him back to bed. It hadn't been his place to disagree with his father's wishes of betrothal to a man he didn't know, and Erik was not looking for marriage at such an early age. Erik was hardly in love, let alone pleasant with Cornelius when they met, but he had grown to love the way his future husband romanced him in bed. He had come to enjoy being beneath the older man, and occasionally had his play with being on top.

Candles around the bed and rose petals on the fluffy white comforter told Erik that Cornelius had been looking forward to this day for a long time. As Cornelius placed Erik on the bed and turned to retrieve two champagne glasses from the nightstand, he felt soft hands reach up and start undressing him. Cornelius handed a crystal glass filled with fizzing amber liquid and leaned over to kiss his mate and halt a hand that had unbuttoned four of six buttons on his tunic. "I have waited for you to come to my chambers long enough. Tonight, I shall have you, and tomorrow we give our essence to our son."

Erik giggled softly as he stared into his husband's eyes. They toasted each other and sipped at their drinks before Erik remembered the vials that sat patiently waiting beside the wash basin in Cornelius' washroom. Breaking a kiss, he excused himself from the bed and went to retrieve them. He paused just inside the doorway and stared down at the row of empty, thin vials in their holder, wondering what they were about to accomplish.

Setting his glass down beside where Erik had placed his on the nightstand, Cornelius stood up and moved to stand behind his young mate in the doorway to the washroom. His hands reached carefully around to untie Erik's robe and remove it before kissing a bare shoulder and softly ask in wonder, "is something wrong, love?" He draped the robe over one arm and started to finish unbuttoning his own tunic while letting his eyes travel down Erik's milky back to his firm backside. Cornelius pressed himself caressingly against Erik's body, hoping to push out any idea of retreating from their play. 

The younger king shook his head and turned around to wrap his arms around Cornelius' neck and kiss him passionately. "Come, it is getting late." Grabbing what he had come for, Erik strolled back into the chambers as an elegant naked adonis. He smiled knowingly that his husband had watched him and followed him, becoming more aroused than he had been.

Erik turned and sat down on the side of the bed and spread his legs invitingly. A playful grin and a sexy wink called the man closer. He grinned as Cornelius tossed the robe he carried to drape on the end of the bed before sinking to his knees after two more steps and taking Erik's very aroused manhood into his mouth. Erik gasped and stroked Cornelius' hair as the older king tended to Erik's arousal. 

~~~~~

Jean had browsed around Remy's shop, looking at things that had been different from anything she had ever seen in a vehicle shop. "How long have you been in business?" Picking up a curved glass tube, Jean studied it as she waited for Remy to answer the innocent question.

It was a small shop but big enough to house three roamers and two small pods comfortably. Shelves hung on the walls, filled with tubs and jars of all kinds of gadgets, gizmos and other electric devices for vehicles. The shop itself had been very clean as Remy accepted nothing less than spotless for his workstation. Jean was amazed that it resembled the Professour's garage that Scott spent so much time in, when they weren't saving the planet.

"Very nice shop, Remy." Jean stepped in and looked around from the doorway.

Remy stepped in behind her and moved around to turn on the light from the switch to the far leftof the room. "Merci." He blushed and hoped she didn't see.

Remy had begun going through a box of knobs of all sizes and had only barely heard the question but answered clearly after thinking for a moment. "Been at dis shop for couple o' ages. Was on de King's roamer repair crew but had an accident so, Remy came here."

"Is that where you met Logan?" Jean had moved on to sift through another box of wires and a jar of nuts and bolts.

Laughing softly, Remy turned to look at her and watch her as she wandered around the shop in search of parts. "Non, met him seven ages ago. He had an accident an' I helped him push his roamer to de shop. I fix it for him an' he started comin' 'round for dis and dat." Spotting what might be of help, he came to stand beside her and pull a small, clear tub of wires down from a shelf above their heads.

Jean glanced at him and then at the tub he had set down on the table. "By 'ages' you mean years?" She moved a stray lock of hair out of her face before going back to sifting through the tub.

"Uh, oui." Remy had been taken aback by her casual and sensual movements that he almost forgot the question.

"I think these will do fine." Jean smiled and helped Remy carry the several tubs and jars back to the pod and waited for Remy to lock up before getting in and sitting down in the seat. She watched as he absently went about his routine of locking up and jingling the ring of keys as he made his way around to the driver's seat, getting in and starting the engine.

On the way back to the palace hangar, Remy had been nice enough to point out things about the planet's daily life and listen to how different it was on Earth. He had been so fascinated by how different their planets were that he had almost missed the turn into the hangar. "I've always wondered what it was like out dere. De Kings are exploring de rest of our galaxy but mebbe, in de future, we come see your planet, hehn?"

Jean smiled and looked over at him as he brought the pod into its waiting space. "That would be wonderful. We might even be allies."

As the pod powered down and they both got out and carried the parts into the hangar, Logan hurried up to them, excited about news that had been privy to Logan and Remy only. "If you don't mind, I need to borrow my husband for a bit, uh, She." Taking Remy's hand and turning to go, Logan caught Jean's eye as she nodded in approval.

"Of course. Call me Jean."

The two men looked confused but agreed and hurried on their way.

~~~~~

Remy hurried down the stone corridors, trying to keep up with the man who had him by the wrist, but he was beginning to wear out. "Where we goin, cher?" The corridor wasn't familiar to him but the room Logan stopped in front of was taking shape of what his parents had told him about. "Where are we?"

Logan turned around and smiled brightly. "While you were sleeping, I went and asked King Cornelius if we might have their blessing for a son. I know you wanted to be there, too, but I thought it would be a nice surprise to hear that he agreed. Our parents are coming for dinner, and I thought we could tell them then."

It was becoming too much for Remy to sift through and he began to sink to the floor before Logan caught him. "Dey said 'yes'? Woulda t'ought King Erik blow a gasket b'fore lettin' a little Remy run around." He had stared at the floor since he started to sit down but raised his gaze to his husband before asking his last question. "When can we--?"

"Right now. I told the carer that I had to wait for you to come back. I wanted to do it together. If you still want one...?" Logan knelt down and cradled Remy's back with one arm while holding Remy's hand with the other.

Remy nodded. "Oui." He was helped to his feet and nudged in to the room as Logan stood in the doorway.

Carer Christopher had been patiently awaiting them for nearly an hour. His shiny blond hair was short and well-kept and his black-rimmed glasses made him look older than 40, but he had the body structure of a 30-year-old. He had prepared the stations to the specifications Logan had supplied him with and had busied himself with the Kings' tray to pass the time. He had finished with setting the tray with the Kings' settings when the door slid open and Remy stepped inside. "Good evening. You must be Mister LeBeau and Mister Howlett. I have set up your tray and stations as requested. All that's needed is for you two to step in and get comfortable." Motioning to the stations that sat at the far end of the room, he smiled and let both men walk over to the special chairs.

The room had been lit by special clean lights in the floor that gave the room a soft blueish tint. It was a mostly empty room with a bit table with tubes, vials, and other scientific equipment on it, in the centre of it. Off to the left and across from the doorway, sat two egg-shaped chairs with arms that came around the front of them. The sides of the egg-chairs had been recessed back so the couples could their mates and hold hands during the procedure.

"Please, if you would both remove your clothing, place them in the cubbies by the stations, and sit in the chairs, we can begin." Christopher busied himself with the curtain that slid across to give privacy as Logan and Remy did as they were asked. When he turned around again, both men sat in the chairs and looked to him for the next step. "Good." Placing gloves on, he started with Logan's settings first. Handing the hairy man a small rubber balloon with a tube attached, he instructed Logan to slide the balloon over his erect manhood, mking sure that the hole in the tip of the balloon matched the hole on his erection.

As Logan slid the balloon into place, the carer moved over to instruct Remy on the same instructions. Logan looked over to his husband and watched as the carer also hooked up a small patch to Remy's chest to monitor heart rates. He had been given the same patch when the carer came back to him. A sharp intake of breath as a thin tube slowly slithered its way down, into the hole in the balloon of Logan's erection.

"Relax. After the intial start, it won't hurt as much if you remember to breathe and let it do it's job. The entire procedure takes about 15 minutes to half an hour, depending on how long it takes for you to expell your essence." Christopher moved from one man to the other, speaking calmly and softly. "The balloons will inflate and deflate as if they are your erection's own muscles. The tubing will gather your essence and place them into two crystals before we can clean them and ready them for mixing into an egg. I am afraid that if either heart rate goes too high, we will have to stop the procedure for the day. Ready?" Pausing a moment to let them voice any concerns or questions, Christopher nodded and turned to start the machines from the small panels on either side of each station.

As both stations started and the curtain was pulled to give them privacy, Remy looked to his right and saw Logan looking back at him, and reached out a hand for his lover to hold.

"Doin' okay?"

Remy nodded, tiredly. "Oui. Et toi?"

Logan grunted as a tight squeeze caught him off guard. "Yea." He smiled. "Just think, in half an age, we'll have our own son."

Smiling back and closing his eyes to moan and let the feeling of the balloon around him relax his body, Remy's heart rate began to steadily climb. He felt a small squeeze of his right hand as Logan whispered for him to relax. He nodded and felt himself come as the thin tube inside his erection sucked the seed out and into a crystal that had been nestled in the front of the arm, in front of Remy.

Hearing Remy moan and "mm" from the procedure, Logan had started to release as well. It had felt so good that the time had begun to slip quickly by and when he opened his eyes again, Logan looked over to watch the carer tend to Remy's station as Remy's heart rate had spiked quite a bit. "Is he alright? Do we need to stop?"

Christopher continued to tend to Remy but answered the questions as he worked. "No no, he's fine. It is a little high but we are almost done." He was talking to Remy now, who had turned to watch what the carer was doing. "Just relax. You're doing well." 

Logan's station chimed first and Christopher moved from his desk to tend to the full crystal before helping the older man unhook himself from the station. The crystal was placed in a felt box on a tray, on the table, while Christopher tended to Remy as the second station chimed complete. "The wash basin is behind the curtain, to your right, and you may get dressed now. Thank you."

"Before you get up, Mister LeBeau, I have to ask that you take a few moments to relax and to let your heart rate return to normal before you try standing or walking. Moving too soon after the procedure can be disorienting." Christopher patted Remy on the shoulder before unhooking him from the station. 

Remy had only nodded in response before closing his eyes to rest. The room temperature was cool to his naked body and he shivered a bit but hadn't bothered asking for a cover.

As Logan finished washing up and getting dressed, he walked over to where Christopher sat, at the table, and asked the man a question. "How's he doin? Will it be okay to continue?" He had been worried when he saw the weariness in Remy's expression as they held hands.

Christopher put down his pen and turned to look at the other man. Adjusting his glasses, he took a moment to assess the situation before thinking of the best way to tell Logan about the man's lover. "I've seen this in several couples. They over-exert themselves or are too tired to do the procedure but yet do it anyway. His heart rate was below the level of too high but it was up there. Whatever he has been doing for the past week or two, has been taxing on his system. Your child will be fine but, if your husband doesn't relax more, he will end up in the treatment pod. Take care of him."

Logan focused on his dozing lover. "Thanks."

 

Next.....


End file.
